


Unexpected Talks

by YuukiLovingHours



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa Another 2, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, In which nothing bad happens, Non-Despair AU, Platonic Relationships, Tags Are Hard, and only wacky shenanigans happen at best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiLovingHours/pseuds/YuukiLovingHours
Summary: Two fellow students accidentally find themselves trapped in a storage room, with only Shinji and a locksmith to rely on. How does that work out for them?
Relationships: Nikei Yomiuri & Syobai Hashimoto
Kudos: 6





	Unexpected Talks

Sweep, sweep. 

Alone in the storage room, all that rang in Nikei’s ears was the soft brushes of the broom against the floor as it went through slow motion. In front of him laid the dustpan, waiting to collect more dust from the broom. Once the pile of dust was close enough, Nikei slightly lowered himself down to hold the dustpan as he carefully swept the dust inside. He should be done by now, he assumes. He stands back up, feeling a tickle on his nose that always held up the signal of an inconvenient sneeze. Jolting his arm into the direction of his nose as nothing more than a reflex, he lets out a squeaky sneeze. 

“Jesus. I thought you were a kitten.”

Nikei lifted his head up, noticing Syobai standing on the doorway. A wave of confusion hits him as Syobai casually walked in, slamming the door shut behind him.

“Huh? What the heck are you doing here?”

“Getting something.”

Syobai pulls aside a box, opening the lid as his hand searches through snacks and cans.

“Let me guess. Hungry?”

“No.”

“Then what for?”

Syobai pulls out a bag of chips, walking past Nikei. “None of your business.”

“Ah, so a deal then? Just for a bag of chips…?” Nikei asked, putting a hand on his hip as he looked at the bag with nothing but questions. Syobai looks back, irritation already taking over his mood. “Don’t you have cleaning to do, newsie? Don’t bother me more than you already have.”

Just as Syobai’s hand grabbed the door knob, he felt something off. He twisted it, trying to open it. To his dismay, the door wasn’t budging for some strange reason. Nikei stares, his confusion turning into concern. “Syobai? Hello? Did you forget how to open a door?”

“Shut up, it’s stuck.”

Nikei walks over to the door, pushing Syobai aside. “Yeah right. You probably just locked it-”

Nikei’s eyes fall on the door knob, realizing that the door is, not in fact, locked. It looked just like it was when it was unlocked. “Wait, what the hell?” Nikei muttered to himself, his hands now shaking the door handle. His other hand is placed on the surface of the door as he tries to open it. A few more shakes and… 

**Clang!**

The boys fell into complete silence. On Nikei’s hand was a broken door knob separated from the door.

“... What the fuck, Nikei?!”

“I didn’t think it would break!”

“That’s a shit excuse and you know it!”

Nikei lets out an annoyed grunt, walking away from the broker. Syobai stands in front of the door, observing it one more time. From the looks of it, there was no way he could tamper with the door knob now… especially since it is off its hinges. With irritation filling his mind, he aggressively knocks the door to see if anyone would pay attention.

“Hello?”

To his luck, a voice belonging to Shinji rang through the door. 

“Yo, the door knob is broken. Get a locksmith.”

“What?! The door knob’s broken?”

“Yeah. You can blame that on the newsie…” Syobai sneers, catching a glimpse of the journalist who now sits on the corner, crossing his arms. Nikei scowled at the taller man, but Syobai had no reason to care. “Anyway, just get a locksmith. I’m not about to stay here for 24 hours.”

“Got it! We’ll get you out right away, Syobai.”

Footsteps were heard, fading within ear range. With that out of the way, Syobai leaned against the door, rather pissed off. As a matter of fact, the atmosphere was rather tense.

… It’s gonna be a while.

\---

An hour passed. And another. It was a relief to have snacks in the storage room, otherwise staying inside would’ve been more unbearable. Nikei munched on chocolate pocky while Syobai ate the chips that he was supposed to take out of the storage room.

“Hey, say something. If I have to go another 5 minutes without hearing a single peep, I’ll seriously lose my mind.”

“Fuck.”

“... Well, it’s something.”

So the room went silent again. Nikei was back to feeling uncomfortable, especially in such a small space. He puts his bag of pocky aside, his fingers curling into his pants. He glances at Syobai, who was doing a grand job ignoring his presence.

“Look, can we just talk? Please?”

“Only if you pay me 100,000 yen.” 

Syobai looks up, noticing a slight shift in Nikei’s behavior. He noticed how Nikei was anxiously picking at his fingers, squeezing himself further into his little corner. His eyes were avoiding eye contact all together, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. Judging from where they were in right now, he can only assume that staying trapped for this long is starting to make Nikei antsy. Not like Syobai had any reason to care anyways.

… Then again, Syobai didn’t want to have to deal with a potential meltdown. 

“Whatever, you can just pay me after we get out. Alright, what’s on your mind?”

Nikei glanced at Syobai, surprised that he was actually willing to hold a conversation. Sure, he has to pay afterwards, but he’s got this chance and there’s no way he wants to waste it.

“Nice! Consider this an interview from yours truly!”

Oh boy.

“How’d you get on the black market?”

Ah, a personal question. Syobai certainly didn’t want that.

“That’s classified information. Ask something else.”

“Huh?! Are you kidding me? Not even a speck of info?”

“I just went into it because I had to. That’s all you need to know.”

Nikei lets out a sigh, taking out his notepad and writing what Syobai said despite his lack of satisfaction. “Well, whatever… It’s probably not a pretty story to tell, anyways.”  
At that moment, a thought came to Syobai’s mind. “Actually, I am curious about something. How did you become a nosy journalist, huh?”

“Ah, thaaaat’s… Not something I wanna talk about. I’ll just say destiny led me to it.”

Syobai scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. “And here I thought you’d be yapping on about your life story. Guess you’re more closed off than I thought,” Syobai shrugged, leaning more backwards on the door. Nikei let out a nervous laugh in response, letting his thumb rub his pen. 

“Nah, it’s just… My story’s not exactly the brightest. You wouldn’t wanna hear about it.”

“Eh, whatever. You do you, newsie.” 

“Right… anyway, next question. What was the most interesting deal you had?”

Syobai actually peaked up with surprise, thinking carefully on the question brought to him. “Interesting deal? Okay, there’s one that comes to mind. Basically, there was this Russian millionaire I came into contact with. See, he wanted to…”

\---

Syobai was surprised to learn how much time had passed. Even though the locksmith was still nowhere near close, the journalist was surprisingly keeping him entertained. Might be because he’s had his fair share of hammy moments for someone who probably has a secret dark past he knows nothing of. Still, at least Syobai didn’t feel bored.

“Ok ok, I swear this question will be interesting this time! If you were stranded on an island, what would be the one thing you keep with you?”

“A boat.”

“Huh?! That’s cheating!”

Syobai chuckles as a form of mockery, provoking Nikei further. “You didn’t specify any limitations.”

Nikei lifts a finger to say something, but no words were able to escape from his lips. He pouts in defeat. “Okay, smart-ass. Anything without a boat. What do you pick?”

“A jet.”

“NO!”

Syobai laughs once again, though to Nikei’s surprise, it was in a… more light-hearted manner? Not a hint of malice, not a speck of a motive to ridicule the other? He didn’t even think Syobai could have fun. 

“Newsie? You see a ghost?” 

“Nope, just thought of… something. I wanna get out of here.”

“You don’t say…” Syobai decides to go towards lying down on the floor, tired of leaning against the door. He let out a yawn, putting his arms behind the back of his head.

“... Say, Syobai? What if we hung out more?”

“You wouldn’t get anything out of it. You’d just put your career at risk if they find out we have connections.”

“You’re underestimating just how secretive a journalist can be.”

Syobai rose a brow, turning his head to look at Nikei in all his smug glory. “What’s up with you, anyway? Why do you want to talk to me so badly?”

“Is it really that bad for me to learn more about you?”

_Idiot_ , Syobai thinks to himself.

“Yes, it is. You’re gonna get yourself in deep shit if you get involved with me.”

“I think I already know what it’s like being in deep shit.”

“Oh, really? Enlighten me, then.”

Nikei falls quiet, the words now lost. He looks away, almost as if he was on the verge of contemplation. He looks back at Syobai…

“I used to live with a criminal.”

… Okay, Syobai didn’t expect that answer, actually.

“Huh? What do you mean you-”

Just like that, the door hit Syobai’s body. Syobai rolls over, finally seeing the door open. Peeking out the door was none other than Shinji. “There we go! It took a while, but you’re finally out!”

“Wait, wait, I’m not done with newsie yet-” 

Syobai saw Nikei walking out the door, mumbling words of relief as he stretched his arms. Flabbergasted, Syobai was thinking about catching up to him-

Oh, come on. Why did he care now, of all times? It was just one conversation. A conversation that kept Syobai up, sure, but still a meaningless conversation. Perhaps it was just meaningless curiosity taunting him at the back of his mind, confused as to whatever the hell was up with the journalist who was weirdly interested in giving him so many damn questions.

… Acting by his own curiosity was self-interest in itself, wasn’t it?

…

If Syobai didn’t go inside the storage room for a bag of chips, this wouldn’t be happening.


End file.
